Out of home
by TheCeruleanPir8
Summary: Dualscar is a royal pet in the Peixes family. Coddled spoiled, and living a lavish life, he has never held any hardships until a stray was brought home from a shelter named Mindfang. Definitely some dualfang -


Sleek powerful movements pushed the violet predator onward. His gaze was stationed in front of him, staring down the prey before him with a predator's efficiency. Within a moment he was propelling himself forward on firm, webbed feet. His tail tensed straight behind him in order to balance himself. As he approached the prey the being's muscles suddenly tensed, before like a whip he had lunged himself forward. He was going to land, and sink his claws into the prey's soft form. He could practically smell and taste the meat of this fresh kill, and his excitement grew as time seemed to stretch out for ages between himself and landing on the prey

He was so close, he could practically feel it, before... "Cronus." The haunting voice suddenly made his head jerk to the side as he had crashed onto the ground beside the prey. Electing a soft squeak from the animal before it had darted away. The predator had pushed itself upward once he heard his name called, finned ears pulling back with a disappointed look crossing his delicate feline like features. Waringly he had pulled himself up at this point to stand digitigrade on his hind paws. Cute padded hands wiping off the dust of his clothing as he had started moving towards this voice that had called him

Ah, it was only her. Upon leaving the ferns behind he had entered upon a field, spotting the like of his one and only's child. The male had let a grin flash across his features as he had spotted her hair go down in waves around her ankles, so much like her mothers. Slowly he had approached at this point, rising the shark like tail now as he had padded quickly towards the being. The fins had drew back and soon he was being picked by the being. Held tightly by the child's strong grip. "I was looking all over for you! We have to get you cleaned up, it's a big day." She chirped this almost happily. He was her troll, after all. Or at least, in her eyes. To him he was her mother's troll, and only hers.

And what a mother she was! She was wonderful, with soft silky hair that he could touch and curl in his hands all day. Her eyes were a pretty color, and her features, although a shade of human, made his heart flutter when he saw her cheeks rosy as they were. She was known to be a heartless business women. But at times when she was open near her daughter, he truly felt his heart melt. If only she was able to understand his troll tongue, then he might be able to tell her just what his heart desired.

His thought process was shortly interrupted however. As through this the female had marched into the house as loudly as she could. made her way towards her bathroom and managed to turn on the shower all before he drifted back into reality. With a soft shriek the male had struggled to latch onto her skin, all before being dumped into the all too hot water. His fins had spiked up, before he had forcefully closed them. He hated showers. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate being clean. it was just that the female made him do it fully clothed, and of course, with soap suds that hurt his gills. However the female soon dunked him under the water. With a soft gulp the male had soon forced himself back up as she felt her delicate hands run through his silky soft fur.

Annoyed, wet and trying hard not to get burnt by the soap suds. The highblooded troll merely had to sit there as the child began to run her hands across her back, before running it over his tail. He felt humiliated to say the least. Although this wasn't the worse part. As shortly after he had been pulled up and set on the floor of the room. Before he could run the female had set him on the toilet, and started to blow dry his hair with the blow dryer. The male had sat through all oft this with a deep frown across his features.

Finally his torture was over, and he was free to rise to his little padded feet and slip off the toilet. Giving a low rumble of a purr from his throat. It was, at least, worth it when he heard the soft chuckle the female had in place for him, before the pleased look that cross her eyes a few short moments later. Ah the life of a family troll.

He didn't let himself get caught for some other frivolous ordeal however, as he had soon sprung out of the room and raced downstairs on all four pads. Pleased to hear the car pulling up as usual. Obediently he had waited near the door. Perked up proudly with his clean and silky fur on full display. His heart had picked up slightly as he heard her start towards the door. The softness of hands and the finest of fingernails lightly wrapping around the door handle and opening before...

A large crate had suddenly been plopped down in front of him. The male had jerked back in surprise. What had she brought over!? There was a soft sound of a low growl that had rumbled from the crate, and the male had to press his nostrils closed at the smell coming from this large crate, and lightly slid back to give a good once over. It was rather large, as that was the size most trolls were, and had a dark gray color. Sharp clawed hands were wrapped around the bars of the cage itself, ragged and long. He had never seen such dirty claws before on another troll, as his own were so clean and refined.

Slowly, and carefully, he had pulled closer. His nostrils pulling open as he had begun to openly sniff at the cage. All before his human had suddenly slid her hand forward, and opened up the metal crate. The mass of fur and claws that came next surprised him as it had lunged squarely on him. Sharp claws dug deep into his shoulders and a low hiss rising forward. Before he could react, and better, before she could sink her teeth into the soft flesh of his gills. His human swooped down to pull the female in her arms. Running a smooth hand through her hair and electing the being with a soft shoosh.

To say Cronus felt betrayed was an understatement. There was his human, shush papping a lowly BLUE blood, off the STREETS right in front of him. Clean or not he felt the fur rise along his spine, and his lips curl back in a sudden hiss. That dirty, awful street rat. How dare she come into his home, and try to steal away his queen of all things?

The male could only fume for so long, as the female had soon Set the now pacified troll down on the ground. Upon further inspection her lips were curled back lazily now. Her ears were partially large and pointed, although were shredded from fights. The same could be said for her muzzle which had long cross crossing marks and blue scars from her life. From her smell he could tell that she was sick, and from her loose white clothing, that she had just come from a shelter.

He stood staring at this female for a few moments, his fur lying down as he had inspected her silently. Slowly he had crawled closer, lightly sniffing at her fur. This was all before feeling a sudden swipe along his nose and a loud but clear voice tell him. "Back off yer nasty violet blood." The high blood had jerked back, his nose wrinkling as a bit of his rich blood seeped from his pale nose. immediately his lips curled back again, show casing his sharp shark like teeth. He was about to fight her, and as he had leveled up to a stance, so did she. Her tail rising and fluffing up defensively

Although before he could even let a bit of rage fume through and attack her. Before he could have the time to attack this blue blood and send her hightailing back to the streets. He was suddenly caught off guard by his human's next spoken words. "Cronus. This is your new housemate. Her name is Mindfang."


End file.
